Mashtup's First Battle!
'''Mashtup's First Battle '''is the second episode of Let's Ketchup to Fame! It is also the first episode on the Unpokemon Channel that was longer than "Let's begin to catch up!", which isn't really very surprising at all. Summary Mashtup has his first battle with a stuck-up kid and his big brother, then starts going to the gym. Script Narrator: Mashtup has began his journey with his partner Pikao! But they're in for a surprise... (Mashtup and Pikao are walking through the forest.) Mashtup: We're on a roll! We've caught more than ten Pokemon so far! Pikao: I have to agree! We even caught a Pikachu! Mashtup: That was a perk, even though its not as rare as a Pikausu. (Suddenly a trainer comes out of some trees.) Randy: Hi, I'm Randy. Do you want to battle? Mashtup: Why would I want to do that? Randy: You can level-up your Pokemon! Who wouldn't want to do that? Mashtup: I keep them for collection purposes mostly. But now that I think about it... (Shots are shown where the people and Pokemon are still. Ash and Randy are always in the background.) Shot 1: Bulbasaur beating Squirtle Shot 2: Squirtle beating Charmander Shot 3: Pidgey beating Charmander and Squirtle Shot 4: Bulbasaur beating Pidgey (Then Bulbasaur glows and evolves into Ivysaur, and Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto. Soon afterwards, a Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, and Pidgeot are shown, saying their names.) Randy: Now let's battle! Did you just get your Pokemon? Mashtup: Yes, I did. Randy: Well, I've had mine for months! Don't throw a temper tantrum when you lose! Break (Later, Randy is shown throwing a temper tantrum.) Randy: How did you do that? You beat my Nidoran Male with one attack from your Venasaur! Mashtup: It was Vine Whip, which Venasaur seems good at. Randy: Then you beat my Charmeleon with the same Pokemon! Mashtup: Again, that was Vine Whip. Randy: Then, instead of beating my Blastoise with your Venasaur, you beat it using your Charizard! Mashtup: All I did was use Leer and then Flamethrower. Randy: How could you have beat me, especially with the typing disadvantages? Mashtup: I guess that you just didn't train your Pokemon by battling them against each other. Randy: Well, I'll just tattle to my big brother, Randkink! He'll show you who's boss. (Randy runs into the forest, and soon comes back with a huge person.) Randkink: I am Randkink. Do you want to battle? Break (Randy is throwing a tantrum again.) Randy: How could you beat my brother? Mashtup: I used Pokemon with a type advantage. I defeated his Dewgong with Charizard's Leer and Flamethrower, then Venasaur's Razor Leaf. Then I defeated his Diglett with two of Blastoise's Hydro Pumps. Finally, I took down his extremely strong Nidoking with a Leer and Hydro Pump combination that I repeated again and again. Also, I dodged or overpowered his attacks. It was somewhat hard, I have to admit, but worth the effort to see you lose this battle of aces. Randy: I hate you! Plus, Randkink said that the Electric Rock Gym is that way! (Randy points along the trail.) Mashtup: Tell Randkink that I said thank you to both of you. Randy: Okay, and I guess you were better than me. But I will get stronger! Mashtup: Excellent! I also thank you again for the "battling" idea. Randy: You're welcome! Good-bye! Mashtup: Good bye! (Mashtup walks along the path as the narrator starts speaking.) Narrator: So, Ash has had his first battle! And it looks like he's gotten good! He hasn't commited a single crime... (Mashtup turns around and takes two "Bulbasaur" vials, two "Charmander" vials, two "Squirtle" vials, and three "Nidoran" vials out of his backpack. Then he throws all of the vials at the screen as he speaks, where they bounce back.) Mashtup: I commited three crimes. First, I handled another person's Pokemon. Second, I have two vials of Bulbasaur (throws "Bulbasaur" vials at screen), Charmander(throws "Charmander" vials at screen), Squirtle(throws "Squirtle" vials at screen) and three vials of Nidoran(throws "Nidoran" vials at screen) DNA to clone them. And third, taking the DNA from another person's Pokemon is a third crime. Pikao:(pokes head out of backpack in green form) Isn't that considered evil? Mashtup: Now, I have to clone the Pokemon quickly, so end the show! Narrator(sighs):Okay.(Cheerily) And so Mashtup's journey continues, with him being as evil as ever! Mashtup: Better. (Gives a thumbs-up before screen goes dark) Notes *According to some people at the channel, this was supposed to represent a Nidoran Male (Randy) and Kadabra (Mashtup) battling. Randkink represented a Nidoking.